Remaster of Tails of Truth (Final)
by SoulNinja05
Summary: Once upon a time in a small town called Townsville, There lived a Scientist who live in this Castle, Where he and his Family lived, He loved to take risk in creating Eternal Life, and he Found it, But at a Cost. This is a Remaster. More Story line, and less fluff a 12 year old might of wanted. lol Some Grammar might me off, But It should be better.
1. Chapter 1

Wow It been Years since I was once here, Since the girls are coming back on the 4th I thought I take one of my mess up stories and Fix it back up. So Here is a start of a remaster Tail of Truth.

* * *

Once upon a time in a small town called Townsville, There lived a Scientist who live in this Castle, Where he and his Family lived, He loved to take risk in creating Eternal Life, and he Managed to Do so, But at the cost of something Dreadful.

His Gates were One day locked, and his Family and Staff were Never seen, No one leaves, and no one Enters.

The Year was 1985 when this happen.

Now It's 2016, and the Scientist is Holding a Contest for the Smartest kids to come to study his lap, and help him discover a Cure.

* * *

Chapter One,

The Easy Test

My name is Butch Jojo, I live with my Brothers, Brick , Boomer and Father Mojo. We lived in Townsville for all our life, and the story of the Scientist is commonly know in our Town.

Some people says he killed his staff and family.

But those are all rumors, for all I know, He's a crazy old man who lives by himself, I was in first Hour when they announce the contest, and now here I am with the whole school taking this stupid test.

I looked at the Answers.

What is Pie

What was the Nuclear bomb used for

What is the Number No one think of.

What did you think of this test.

I Decided to at least give my Honest Answers

Pie, a delicious dessert.

Bomb the Japs in WW2

A Negative Number.

Too easy, only a smart head would overthink this Question.

The Announcer told us if we finish to turn it in and leave. So I stood up, Brick my Older Brother Whispered " sit down Butch.!"

I turned and Smiled, before I headed up. When I went up I noites my Other brother Boomer, was sitting there calmly I looked at him and his paper,

Pie

Japan in ww2

Negative Number

Is this even a real Test?

He saw me and joined me to turned it in.

The announcer looked at us, before we handed in, Brick speed walk up to turn his in as well.

We were then told to leave and we headed to our 2nd hour class, Outside of the room, Brick started to say," If you rush they think you just trying to get out of the test."

"But it was easy." Boomer Exclaimed.

"Yea, What was the Nuclear bomb use for? Duh WW2." I said.

" Well yea, I just didn't think you would of knew that." Brick said. " But Pi, that is a big number."

" But Brick, It said Pie, with a e." Boomer said.

"E?" I guess I miss read., Then what about the Number no one think about."

"Negative." Both me and Boomer said.

"Wow, I was thinking 4," Brick, said.

" You Might still in the end get to go." I told him not letting his hopes go down.

" I better not fail This." He yelled before we enter our Teacher's Kyle Kalion room.

"Welcome Boys." He said Greeting us.

In the Next Week The school Got a message and sent the students their Results.

When School got out that day we all raced Home to see who got to join the Crazy Scientist.

I watch a lot of kids already reading theirs before causing a big Scene in Disappointment

I seen our house, Brick was already there, I reached for my letter and I begin to open, Somehow I got in,

"HELL YEA!" I screamed so Everyone could hear me..

"YES!" Boomer and Brick yelled as well AS they waved their papers.

Everyone stopped and started at us with Hate. Whispers of the Jojo boys all getting in, then rumors that it was set to let us win.

Rumors of the Crazy Scientist might be Relative to us, How crazy can they be?

* * *

So This is the First Part.

I'll be uploading the rest here and on my Wattpad, just search Soulninja05

Also I have a Deviantart: Soulninjs05

I Currently in MLP, PPG(Agian) Hetalia, FNAF, Homestuck, Shugo Chara, and I became a fuzzy paw.

So do Check Both these pages, I'm Active more on Deviantart.

Disclaimer, I do not Own PPGs.


	2. The Lab

Chapter 2

I'm Back, This will be Short.

All these crazy Rumors started, and we had to listen to them for a week, before Mr. Kalion Informed us to pack our bags for tomorrow, because We'll be heading to 's Place for the rest of the Year.

Our Dad Mojo, didn't want us to go, but he gave up and helped us pack for our trip.

He Helped Mr. Kalion with Our bags.

"The Boys will be safe Mojo, You can Count on me to take care of them." said

"Wait You're going to ?" Boomer asked him. He gave us a smile and Revealed a Lab Badge.

"You bet, Actually, I Live their."

"So the Rumor is true?" I said not really caring, but kinda wanting to know.

"Some are true, and some are not so true, Like the Year, It happen only 18 years ago."

" 18 years ago?" Boomer cried,"Who told that tall tale!." He yelled.

"Who knows." He says, he looked at his clock and pretty much rush us." Now Hurry, We mustn't be late." He says Rushing us out the door.

We all crowded in the back, of his Van, We waited a bit before Mojo came out. He joined Us in the car with his own suitcase.

"Dad, why are you coming with us!" Boomer said.

"Because boys, I don't trust you three to behave in that lab of his, Especially you Butch." Dad said looking right at me.

We spent the next 45 Minutes driving to the lab, in silence, until broke it with a fact.

"The Lab is on the Outskirts of the town, so it's away from any lifeform, except of his workers, and his family inside." He says.

"I heard he killed his family." I said looking up at him.

"No, well his Wife and her Daughter Hope DIed in one of the blocked off room, because there was a gas leak and It killed them when they got locked in., But Don't worry your raven hair Butch, Me and your Dad Fixed the Leak in all the rooms."

"Dad?" Brick jumped Once was done talking. "Wait You work here as well!" He yelled, Dad just nodded his head before showing his badge.

"For 38 years." He said, we were about to asked another question, But we drove up to a gate. Mr. Kalion and Dad showed the gatewatcher their badge, and then gave a paper to the Gatewatcher.

"Ah, right in Guys." The Gatewatcher said before handing the papers back, He Went into his post and opened the Gate, Mr. Kalion Slowly drove in. We enter a parking lot and Exit the car, A old man walked up to us, He had a cart.

"Thanks Jerry." Mr. Kalion said giving him a dollar.

Jerry gave a Moan, and he began to packed our luggage on to the cart.

"Ok boys time to head up stairs to be Mr, Unitioum.

"That will be James T. Untitioum to you Peter." A voice echo through the gurage

Mr. Kalion looked at a camera and smiled. " of course James, we'll be right up sir." He says.

"Good." The voice said, "They girls will meet you half ways."

"You have the robots working sir?"

"Not actualy, They move but not for long."

"Girls?' Boomer asked.

" Robots son, General Instruments Robots Life Supplies." Mojo said. We followed Mr. Kalion to the Elevator, when the door Open, Tiny Robots Exited some Picked us up, and some Ran to Jerry to speed him up.

" AH, the they don't work charm, James you Turd." Mr. Kalion said, They brought us in the elevator. A screen turned on.

"James!." Mr. Kalion said.

"Peter!, Mojo, good to see you, and I guess these are your sons. Hello Boys!." The man on the screen says.

I just gave a wave, while Boomer and Brick said HI.

"Wow, just wow, you did a nice job in raising them Mojo, I-" He paused as he fixed his glasses, he gave a weird grin.

"Must Experiment on them, but before that, come in come in." He says right before the elevator opens up. We were in a hallway the robots rush us into one room. It was full of all sorts of science stuff, we were then put down and the robots stacked themselves in a box, there was some missing.

"Welcome boys Welcome." James said, I looked at him. He was tall, about the same height as Mr. kalion and our dad Mojo.

He had that weird smirk again before he started to take measurements. "Yes yes." He says as he measure us. When he was done he Looked away I heard him laugh before containing his self.

I watch him looked over his shoulders, before he turned back.

"Good, very good, they're still in control, still human…" He began to murmur off. "You Boys can head to your room,Peter Do show the way." He says, We begin to walk out, But we were stopped by Mr. Kalion.

"Wait," James yelled, He rushed over before he Quickly grabbed pluck a hair from our head. I wanted to beat him, but Dad hold me back, When we were outside the lab, Dad Locked the door denying us entrance to the room.

"You three will find that James is a bit of a wild card." Mr. Kailon says, He walked us to the elevator,The door open to Reveal three girls, Real girls, They where all three were in a bit of Gothic outfits and they all had pale skin, The exit the Elevator and walked down the hall, I just started, But Mr. Kalion pulled me in before the elevator closed.

~  
Stay toon for Chapter 3


	3. Bad First Impression

Chapter 3

Boomer POV

Who was that? She was beautiful, her Blond pigtails with her Black and Blue dress that went to her knees, there was 2 other girls, 1 had long orange hair with the same Dress but Black and pink, and another one with Black hair that went to her neck, She had the same dress as well but it was Black and green.

"Who was that?" Butch said, with his face on the door of the elevator.

"Those girls are 's Daughters." Mr. Kalion said before he fixed his tie. "And Butch these Elevator haven't been sanitized since the early 90's, I suggest you peel your face from the door."

Butch pulled his face off the door just before it open, When it open women dressed in an orange long tee and a red jacket was by the entrance, She had black hair and sunglasses, she was reading a book. We were on floor 5

"Good afternoon Ms. Keane." Mr. Kalion said, she jumped a little before seeing us. She pulled her sunglasses down to show her Blue eyes, She didn't look too, please.

"Mr. Kalion didn't expect you to arrive until noon." She said, she clearly didn't hear Mr. Kalion wishing her a good Afternoon. He didn't reply just shook his head, she joined in the elevator, before clicking the 9th floor.

Ok so we all know, The elevator is very slow, also the 1st floor is the Main floor.

The lab was on the 3rd floor.

It looks like were going to the 7th floor, Leaving the 9th floor for?

"So, Ms. Keane, what's on level 9?" I asked she looked at me, her expression didn't change she ditched my question before asking "Who are you?"

"I'm Boomer, and these are my Older brothers Butch and Brick." She looked at them before. she went back to her book.

Mr. Kalion a cough. "Boys, the 8th, and 9th floor are for the staffs," he said.

"So you're a staff?" Butch asked. I can see she's not enjoying her trip.

She shut her book,took off her sunglasses before turning to us. with a big smile, that creeped us out.

"Why yes boys I am a Staff Member, I am a Teacher here." She said Her eyes are twitching. She then turned to face Mr. Kalion. " Please tell me I'm not teaching them!" She said. Our floor finally comes up, Mr. Kalion Excused Himself before he gestures us to follow. We got out just in Time, She started to have a breakdown.

"Ok Boys. Now that you meet your Teacher, time to settle in." He said. I could Hear her screams as the elevator slowly moves to the 9th floor. "I guess I'm taking the stairs." He laughs, He lead us down the hallway to 3 doors, Each painted with a different color.

I took the blue door, Brick picked the Red Door and Butch picked Green.

I enter the door and I was Greeted with a small room, with a small bed with baby blue sheets and Navy Blue Covers, there was 1 Pillow with All sorts of shades of blue. The walls were white and it wasn't cold as I thought it would have been. I saw my bag already empty.

I checked my dresser and saw that it was there.

already retreated to his quarters. Dinner will be in an hour so all there was to do is sleep.

So Eveyone Knows Mr. Kalion is My made upcharacter: How ever you want to image him do so, But I should say he is tall, Shaggy hair. He has glasses.


End file.
